stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
A'Cillia
| insignia2 = }} Lieutenant Commander A'Cillia was the Caitian chief engineer assigned to the when it was commissioned in 2369, under command of Captain Gregory Kent, Shortly before launch in 2370, however, Kent was killed in a diving accident, his former first officer, Jonathan Hunt took command. Relationship A'Cillia and Hunt hit it off on their first mission together, when the Lapon was prematurely launched during the Borg Offensive of 2370, after malfunctions temporarily stranded the ship in the Cardassian DMZ, the two officers were forced to work together in close quarters to get the ship back to running condition. A romance soon developed, to the point where they were sharing quarters by 2375. Dominion war A'Cillia, and the rest of the crew of the Lapon was heavily involved in the Dominion War, fighting with the Starfleet Ninth Fleet. A'Cillia was fortunately off the bridge, during the Battle of Cardassia, when it was struck directly by a Breen torpedo, killing all of the other senior staff, except for Hunt, who was in sickbay having suffered major injuries earlier in the battle. Return to duty After a four year long overhaul, the was recommissioned in 2379, under the command of the recently recovered Hunt, by his request, A'Cillia was reinstated as Chief Engineer. Shortly after, the Lapon was, once again, prematurely launched when Starfleet detected traces of the Omega molecule in Gorn space. While she initially sided in mutiny with the rest of the senior staff who initially questioned Hunt's sanity, she was quick to return to his side. Apparent death later that year, when Section 31 sleeper agent Martin Madden placed a bomb on the ship, she attempted to disarm it. Unfortunately she activated the device's self defense mechanism, she was believed to have been vaporized by it. In reality she was beamed off the ship to a Section 31 controlled Romulan vessel, where she spent the next couple of weeks in captivity. Rescue During that time she was tortured and brainwashed by the section. She was rescued by Captain Hunt, who was now in command of the , when he and several other members of his crew were also captured by the same warbird. She helped Hunt escape his cell by biting former Commander Madden in the hand. Return to Cait After they returned to Earth, A'Cillia decided to take an extended leave of absence and return to Cait, to recover from the brutalities of her captors. Reunited Almost a year later, She ran into Hunt and Dranzian Chavin, posing as newly weds, on board a starliner to Qualor II. She saw right through their cover, and accompanied them onboard a surveyor to Galorndon Core, where they were sent to steal a fighter from the Romulan forward base on one of the system's moons. Loss Before, the team could make their escape, an embedded Command placed in A'Cillia's brain during the torture, was activated, and she turned her phaser on Hunt, who was forced to shoot her with his antique Colt .45 Autopistol. Hunt and Chavin were then forced to leave her body on the moon. Alternate Timelines In an alternate timeline created by Q, in which Hunt had saved Kent's life during the diving accident, A'Cillia had been promoted to First officer in his place, and had no interest in being anything more than Hunt's superior officer, and thought he was far too reckless to form any sort of relationship with.( ) Category:Caitians Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet lieutenant commanders